Reimagined: Percy Jackson Spinoff
by Mrinmoy
Summary: Demigods come at there new high school. What happens when Annebeth Mets Percy? Story of demigods and their life . Every demigods has his/own power . Let's see what happens#Percabeth
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys I am new here. This will be my first story. So sit back folks and enjoy the love of percabeth and feel the magic as it flourishes.**

 ** _Chapter 1 : All begins_**

 _Annebeth's POV_

 _*Dream*_

 _"Annebeth watchout " he cried._

 _A arrow flew past her, missing her by just inches._

 _"we need to get out from here" he said_

 _"But how" I said_

 _"I'll create a distraction" he said_

 _*Dream Ends*_

I shot up at my bed with sweats all over her face and then I looked at my watch Holy Hera! really its 5 past 8 already really man! Hey why did'nt my alarm ring.

Duh! must be one of my brothers's prank. Well let me tell you that I have really got a messed up life. I live with my dad and my step mom and my two naughty brothers . Lifes really hard especially when you are daughter of Athena. Well everyone things you are the genius, you know everything thing blah blah. Only I know how hard it's to live upto the expectation and on top of that you are dyslexic and ADHD.

 _At school*_

"Hey cutie pie" I looked up and saw Jason standing beside my locker.

"Oh shut up Jason" I said.

Jason was the son of Zeus or rather say Jupiter. Then Jason was surprised getting a hit on his head he turned and saw her half sister grinning .

"Oh don't tease Annebeth" said Thalia

"Just messing" said Jason giggling

Thalia was daughter of Zeus and obviously my best friend. She was her usual wearing black overcoat with black jeans. Her hair was short, spikey and her eyes were electric blue.

" Don't you get sick wearing the same dress everyday" I said.

"Sister has same got atleast 10 pairs of this same dress" said Jason.

"What? I really like this outfit"said Thalia

"Oh Shut up you two. Let's go or we'll be late for our first class and I really don't wanna get late for our first class. Where are the rest of them? I said

Just then Thalia scremed at top of her voice and I saw Nico holding her butt with his hands. Within a split second I saw Thalia turning and the next thing I saw was Nico lying on the floor and Thalia on top of her

"You just can't keep shadow traveling and scare students here Di Angelo" screamed Thalia"You pervert . Today I am gonna break every bones in your body"

"Ow it hearts. Get down from top of me " Nico mumbled.

"Come on sis lets go" Jason said

"Move it Thalia. Lets go" Rachel said

I know now noticed that Rachel was standing beside me. God knows when she had come

Rachel was the oracle of delphi. She had red hair and wore yellow t-shirt and blue jeans

Well I can't say much but as far as I know Nico and Thalia has got really complicated friendship or to say relationship.

As I got into the class I took my seat. Thalia sat beside me at her usual seat at my right side.I looked at my left side and saw the seat empty. I knew the reason why the seat was empty. Leo who used to sit beside me ran away with Calypso to god knows where. Really who runs away an immortal.

Mrs.Dodds entered the class, with a new kid beside her. He had a messy black jet hair and sea green eyes. He wore casual tee and jeans.

"Meet the new kid, folks" Mrs.Dodds said

" Hi ... I am Percy .. Percy Jackson"

I looked around the class and saw the only free seat was the seat beside me and I immediately knew what the out come would be.

"Well Mr.Jackson, You may go and sit beside Miss Chase and she may give you a school trip as you are new."

Oh gods why me now I got stuck with some jerk for a whole day

 **So say guys How is it plz review it an say plz in need of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own PJO series.

 **Chapter 2: Monsters in the school**

 **Third person view:**

"Chiron I sense something strong around the school" said Grover

Chiron looked worried and gazed at the direction outside the window,he said "I know,I sense it too."

"So do I" an anonymous voice came from beside the table.

Both Chiron and Grover surprised, looked at the direction from where the voice came.

"Oh its you Nico" Grover exclaimed "You almost scared me "

Grover was prepared to go back to the camp in the morning. It is then when he was almost to get out of the school when he felt a strong wave of coldness hit him. Without wasting any time he straight to Chiron.

Chiron was the Centure and the greek teacher in the school. Although around the School he is known as Mr.Bummer.

"Well,Di Angelo you shouldn't use shadow traveling inside the school " said Grover "I heard that earlier in the morning you freaked Thalia by using your powers Angelo"

"No thats no quite true " Nico protested.

Grover giggled a bit and said "I also heard that you grasped Thalia's butt in the morning"

"Enough you two . We have more serious problems to deal with" said Chiron with a worried face.

"No worry there are now 4 demigods of the big three in the school now"exclaimed Nico.

 **Percy Pov:**

"Well Mr.Jackson, You may go and sit beside Miss Chase and she may give you a school trip as you are new."

Huh Come on .

I looked at the girl Mrs.Doods was pointing to. She had dull grey eyes, and her blonde hair was curled at her back.

She suddenly looked towards me an our eyes locked. Her eyes were so beautiful I just couldn't look away from them. It was she who looked away and I stood there as a fool.

I heard some students making fun of me and pulling my leg for my awfully looking messy hairs.

I put my things beside her and sat at the seat.

"Hi I am Percy Jackson" I forged my hands forward for a handshake.

She took my hands and shook it saying "I am Annebeth Chase".

The moment she took my hand I felt a current flowing through me. I was completely lost in my thoughts when suddenly I heard " Hello are you there? "

"Oh yes " I replied " I was a bit lost, what were you saying"

"I was not saying anything , The bell just rang the period is over " she started getting up.

"What ? When did it get over" I was astonished .

"Well from the next time If you pay attention you might understand"she roughly said making a smiley face.

Oh gods her smile! It felt like a dagger ha

"Oh"was all I could manage.

I opened my time table and saw my next period was Greek and after that I have P.E

"Well can you kindly tell me where is room 12 I have my Greek class" I asked questionably.

"Looks like we have one more common class. Come on with me then"

"Ok.Thanks" I said weakly smilling

 **Annebeth's Pov:**

Well the guy Percy didn't seem as freak as I thought to be . Ok some times Annebeth is wrong .I and Percy were walking down in the hallway walking towards our nextwhen suddenly I saw a ball coming towards me. Okay with ADHD I could have easly move from the place ,dodged it and again threw back the ball. But instead I chose to stand and get hit by the ball to just like a normal teenager.

But then everything has to be abnormal for me , I saw suddenly Percy comming in between and catching the ball and again throwing back towards Jason who was worriedly comming towards me.I was astonished to see how quickly Percy moved

I asked "How did you do that?"I was expecting him to say something like that "I dont know" or maybe "my body automatically moved"but the answer I got was something surprising.

"Being an ADHD some times help" he said with a glum face.

"Oh dont worry many of us here are ADHD"

"Oh I am so sorry Annebeth" Jason hurried towards me. "I hope I didn't hurt you because if I did my sister will kill me"

"Nope " I said "Percy saved me"

"Here Percy meet Jason and Jason meet Percy" I finshed.

 **To be continued...**


	3. chapter3

**Thalia's Pov:** _One week_ later;

Every thing seems to be normal here.

One week has passed and no monster attacks no fighting no quest etc. Things here seems to be to quite to be declared as normal. And I guess that's why Chiron has called a metting today with the half-blood and the hunters together.

Things are here as normal as it gets with mortals and demigods mixing perfectly with each other. Just not that some of the demigod girls even has mortal boyfriend.I gusse the idea of Chiron of creating a demigod high school wasn't that bad as we expected to be.Only year rounders at the camp and the huntresses study here with regular mortals.

Even Annabeth has got a good friendship with a mortal,Percy. This guy Percy doesn't seem so bad. Even with so less time he has become good friends with all of us. He is just like my brother Jason , fussy,agressive ,sporty

"Thalia"

I heard my name being called and turned around and saw Annebeth jogging up to me .

"Hey Ann"

"Hey Thals"

If I haven't already mentioned it then let me tell you I and Annebeth are the besties forever more like she is my lil sis.

My Immediate question to Annebeth was

"What do you thing Chiron has called us for?"

"Dunno"she replied.

"Come on Ann ,you don't know , the daughter of Athena says she doesn't know"

With an amused face Annebeth replied to me "Why are you acting weird? Actually I didn't get time to think on this matter so here I am with no explanation at all."

I was shocked"What were you doing all day my dear?"

"Oh nothing much, just went to caffe with Percy and then came back home and helped him with assignment and before I could realize time had already flew."she said

With a half raized eyebrow I said " A day out with mortal? You seem to have change Ann and this change is good."

A part of me was very happy that finally Annebeth got some one with whom she could be happy around. From day one she seems so happy with Percy. They seem so happy together like they have known each other for years and not just a week.

With a sour face Annebeth asked "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well you and Percy are together aren't you ? happy couple? "

She had some mixed expression which I couldn't read but her reply was this " Are you kidding me Thalia ? Me with percy ? Never gonna happen in million years. He is a mortal. We are just GREAT FRIENDS!"

I looked up and saw we had arrived at our Goode High School.

"Here we are" I exclaimed.

The school building stood tall , ahead of us ,dark, only one room was lit that was Mr . Chiron's room ,we walked in.

Inside the view was quite normal members present were me,Bincia,Zoë , Annebeth, Piper , Nico , Grover ,Jason , Clarrise and Mr. Chiron.

We all stood in a semi circle faced towards Chiron who spoke "Well everyone . Its been a great week for you guys I guess but I have some bad news."

he said "Mr di Angelo tell your story"

Then Nico started " Past one week we, I mean I , Grover and Biancia had sensed something so we kept our gaurds . Well as nothing happened for a week we thought that nothing will happen and it was our mistake. So we put our guard down and guess what our golden fleece is stolen..."

I almost had an heart attack hearing that and not only me along with me Annabeth and Clarrise.

Grover continued the rest in excitement"Only they didn't know the one they stole was a fake."

"Phew ... Nico you almost gave me a heart attack man"Annbeth said.

"I haven't completed my story yet " said Nico "Not only this today we have also found three half bloods injured badly ,and all there memory earsed"

"So now you know about today's discussion " said Chiron"Now as you know every one gets to keep their view. Starting with daughter of Athena."

Annabeth said "Well I am sure of two things now first we need to protect our fleece and then ourselves"every one nooded in aggrement "So now you know about today's discussion " said Chiron"Now as you know every one gets to keep their view. Starting with daughter of Athena."

Annabeth said "Well I am sure of two things now first we need to protect our fleece and then ourselves"every one nooded in aggrement " I don't think there will be any attack in the morning so that leaves the night. I think that we should set up groups to watch for the fleece a group of six will be nice three half-blood and three huntress."

We all were awestruck by this news . I was thinking about asking Annabeth to move in with me as she was staying with her parents . When she and piper along with Jason and Nico came upto me .

"Hey Annebeth and Piper would you like to move in with Jason and me ?"I asked them.

Annnebeth and Piper both had a huge smile on their face "Thals we were just going to ask that " Annebeth said.

"I guess the answer is 'yes ' "I said

"Um Thalia If you don't mind can I come also"Nico said with a peculier voice like I am Titan Kronos.

"Yes you can but why would you not like to stay with your sister"

"Uh.. actually she is having all her huntress in our house and I ... am a.. bit ... uncomfortable ."he said with a red face.

"Well then Annebeth Piper and Nico get your things and come tonight by 9" I said.


End file.
